Amor e Traição
by TaiNatsu
Summary: Uma viagem poderá mudar o rumo de uma paixão até agora duradoura? Poderá uma menina conciliar um amor de anos por seu namorado e a paixão ardente que nutre pelo irmão dele? Dependerá do meu humor no momento... o. UA. SesshyKagome
1. Default Chapter

_**Amor e Traição**_

Olá, meu nome é Kagome Higurashi e estou hoje escrevendo uma coisa que aconteceu comigo há dois meses. Tudo aconteceu quando tinha feito quinze anos e meus pais propuseram que fossemos á praia passar uns dias. Mar, sol e gatinhos. Mas quem disse que eu queria ir...

Não, não e não!

Meus pais estavam tentando me convencer a viajar no meu aniversário. Respirar um ar mais puro do que esse de cidade grande. Por um lado até que ia ser legal, mas ficar longe do meu namorado; não,não, sem chance. Namorávamos há dois anos, aonde um ia o outro estava lá do lado. Até estudamos na mesma escola. Uma manhã sem ele já era um sacrifício, imagina as férias inteiras.

Foi esse sufoco de ir ou não o dia inteiro, até um membro de minha família me deu um argumento muito bom.

Por favor! Eu quero conhecer o mar! – com os pequenos olhos se enchendo de água – Por favor maninha! Aí você me ensina a nadar Além do mais a Sango e o Kohaku também vão...

Meu irmão Souta. Ele sabia fazer o gesto e as palavras certas pra me convencer. Mas também, quem não sucumbiria aos pedidos de uma criança aos prantos nos seus pés.

Mas se a Sango também ia não ia ser uma tortura total. Nós nos conhecemos praticamente desde que nascemos, sempre fomos vizinhas. Inclusive fui eu que apresentei o Miroke a ela e ela me apresentou meu anjinho. Ops, desculpa, esqueci de contar o nome do meu amor. Ele se chama Inuyasha e o "ficante" da Sango é o Miroke. Eu disse ficante porque ela odeia que eu falo que eles são namorados, os dois vivem discutindo, mas depois tudo volta ao normal.

Tá bom Souta – finalmente cedendo ao seu olhar pidão – só por você.

Eba! – foi correndo contar a notícia pra minha mãe – Mãe, bem que você disse que a chantagem emocional funcionaria. Deu certo, ela vai.

¬¬ - "_sabia que tinha caroço nesse angu" – _O que você disse Souta?

Disse que a chanta...- minha mãe foi correr tapar a boca dele.

Ele disse que se lá na casa da praia as portas são de alvenaria.

o.Õ - "_família louca" _- Então mãe, já que o maninho tocou no assunto, onde a gente vai ficar?

Na casa de seus tios, Kagura e Narake, a filha deles, Kanna, nasceu e sabe se lá porque eles não querem ficar com ela na praia. Foram pra casa de campo e deixaram as chaves com a gente.

Ah... tá... – forcei um sorriso, não gostava de meus tios, nem o Inuyasha – Lembrei! (**Plaft) **Ai! – tinha batido a mão com muita força na testa – tenho que avisar o cachorrinho que eu vou mesmo pra praia. (N/A: quando se tem namorado é tudo assim, cada um chama o outro de um apelido fofo e que termina com inho)

Saí da cozinha deixando meu irmão se contorcendo no chão de tanto dar risada, não sei porque, ele sempre dá risada quando eu chamo o Inu de cachorrinho. Peguei o telefone que ficava na estante da sala e comecei a digitar os primeiros números do telefone dele quando quem bate na porta? Isso mesmo, meu fofinho. Parece que ele adivinhou que eu tinha me decidido. Fui correndo atender, nessa afobação acabei por enroscar o pé no tapete e caí de bruços na frente da porta. O Inuyasha abriu a porta e não me viu caída. Lá se ia mais um no chão.

Kag... (**Ploft**) Ai! – se levantou e me ajudar a me ajeitar, quase que a minha saia foi parar no pescoço – O que você estava fazendo no chão? Não me diga que estava caçando pulgas no tapete ou coisa parecida?

Tá bom, então não te digo – adoro rir das minhas piadas – Então fofinho, o que você veio fazer aqui?

Ver o Souta.

Jura? – imaginem minha cara de desolação.

Claro que não sua boba! Vim te ver. – agora era ele que ria – Resolveu o que vai fazer da vida?

Sim, eu vou pra praia –meu astral tinha ido lá pro fundo ao pronunciar essas palavras.

Que bom! – me deu um abraço de urso – Você me traz uma concha?

Ele estava com um tom tão empolgado. Sua reação foi exatamente o contrário do que eu imaginara. Estava pensando que ele gritaria que eu não ia me deixar sozinha com nenhum surfista metido a besta, me pegaria no colo, montasse em seu cavalo branco e me prendesse em seu castelo com ele pra todo o sempre. Tá bom, eu exagerei um pouco, mas eu não posso ser feliz?

Então? Você me traz uma concha? – ele fez um olhar ansioso que só ele sabe fazer.

Claro. – meu astral continuava lá embaixo.

Que foi gatinha? Não tá querendo ir? – parece que ele adivinha o que eu estou sentindo – Tá tão caidinha.

Ficar um mês sem te ver não é fácil – já disse que meu astral estava lá embaixo?

Fica assim não. Eu prometo que te escrevo todo dia.

Até parece Inu, eu te conheço.

Está certo. Pelo menos uma por semana eu mando.

Tá.

Se anima! Vamos lá em cima arrumar suas malas! – me pegou pelo pulso e praticamente me carregou até o quarto, parecia que ele quase voava quando corria, era muito veloz.

Duas horas depois tínhamos conseguido arrumar as roupas dignamente dentro da mala. Metade do tempo passamos tacando roupas um no outro. Até que percebemos a bagunça que fizemos e resolvemos arrumar as malas. A gente colocou tantas roupas na minha mochila amarela que ela não estava fechando, e olha que ela é grande pra chuchu. O Inu teve que sentar em cima da mochila para que eu conseguisse fechar o zíper. Descemos as escadas segurando cada um em uma das alças. Deixamos a mochila no sofá da sala e fomos para a cozinha onde já estava todo mundo. Meus pais decidiram isso encima da hora, e me convenceram mais encima ainda. Sentados à mesa estavam meus pais e a vó da Sango, Kaede, meu irmão estava correndo pela cozinha com o Kohaku e mais ao canto estavam Sango e Miroke entretidos em uma conversa que teria acabado em pancadaria se não fosse por nós termos chegado. Ele tinha acabado de passar a mão na bunda dela, ela odiava que ele fazia isso em público. Inuyasha ficou lá conversando com ele, enquanto eu levava Sango até a sala para conversarmos melhor.

O Miroke também veio se despedir de você? Parece que ele estava querendo saber se estava tudo na mala né? – estava me referindo á cena anterior, não agüentei segurar a piada.

Ha ha - disse em um tom monótono – Você está muito engraçadinha hoje. Seus olhos estão até brilhando. Nem parece que você vai se separar de seu "fofinho".

Verdade? Nem percebi. Acho que é por causa da farra que fizemos lá no quarto. Mas já que você fez o favor de me lembrar dessa triste notícia. – respirei fundo – Estou triste sim. Você também deveria estar.

Nem me lembre. Quanto mais tempo eu passar longe desse tarado melhor.

Sei... tarado né... Mas vai falar que você não gosta? – tinha atingido o ponto certo, suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas como fogo.

Gosto nada! – ela sempre muda de assunto – Você tá levando aquela blusa aberta atrás que eu adoro? – não disse?

E aí gente? Vamos por o pé na estrada? – disse minha mãe energicamente.

Abrimos a porta e colocamos as malas no carro. Porém não antes do Inuyasha fazer uma ceninha. Ele estava gozando da cara do Miroke porque ele mal conseguia levar a mala da Sango. O Inu foi balançando a mochila de um lado pro outro até que a mochila pegou um certo impulso e levou ele junto, e pra ajudar ele estava descendo um dos degraus que dão pra fora de casa. Não deu outra, caiu quase comendo a grama.

To bem, to bem – ficando um pouco corado – to vivo.

Os adultos e as crianças entraram no carro. Eu e a Sango demoramos mais porque estávamos nos despedindo de nossos respectivos namorados.

Você vai ficar bem aqui sozinho? – meu coração ainda relutava um pouco para deixar ele.

Vou – agora sua voz era mais reconfortante – Não se preocupa comigo, se divirta lá que eu também me divertirei aqui.

Tá bom.

Deu um selinho nele e falei tchau. Sango fez o mesmo. Entramos no carro e ficamos olhando eles desaparecerem com a distância.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Essa viagem promete hein? Vocês nem imaginam o que acontecerá com nossa protagonista preferida. Espero que gostem da fic e por favor: COMENTEM.

Bjuss


	2. A Trombada

Gente me desculpe... O meu computador tava na UTI, mas agora ele já recebeu alta e eu finalmente consegui desempacar minhas fics!Espero que gostem do capitulo e, por favor, mandem reviews!

Kira: Você não pode obrigar os leitores a mandarem reviews pra sua fic. Está sendo autoritária.

Porque não posso? A fic é minha e eu mando o eles fazerem o que eu bem entender! E você nem devia estar aqui! Devia estar é enchendo o saco do Setsuna e da Sara!

Kira: Hã? Você disse que quer ir para o meu quarto agora? Tá bom, tá bom... Eu faço uma exceção pra você... Vamos...

¬¬" Bom... eu vou fazer a vontade dele... tadinho... se não passa vontade, aí a criança fica doente e já viu né...

A Trombada 

A viagem foi bem calma, chegamos ás 22:00 da noite. Não tínhamos mais pique pra nada, até o Souta e o Kohaku que estavam com a maior energia dormiram durante a viagem. Eu e a Sango levamos eles no colo até o quarto e depois fomos ajudar meus pais a descarregarem as malas do carro. Mal e mal consegui achar o caminho do nosso aposento, consegui convencer meus pais a deixar a gente dormir na edícula do fundo. Tateei no escuro até achar algo parecido com uma cama e despenquei em cima, a Sango fez o mesmo ao meu lado. E dormimos profundamente até a manhã seguinte.

Kagome! Sango! Acordem suas dorminhocas! – minha mãe batendo na porta às sete horas da manhã, ninguém merece... – Eu quero que vocês vão até a padaria pra mim.

Levantei-me bem devagar. Eu já estava acostumada a acordar de manhã, mas a Sango não. Tive que sacudi-la um bom tempo pra ela tomar vergonha na cara e levantar pra me acompanhar até alguma padaria pelas redondezas.

Não sei porque temos que acordar tão cedo... Eu queria dormir mais... Espera aí! Esse pé não é do par – ela tinha colocado um pé de meia de cada de tão distraída que estava e tinha mergulhado em sua mala á procura do pé desparelhado – Achei! Pronto, agora nós podemos ir! – se levantando com um ar animado – Kagome? Você ainda está na terra?

Hã? O que? Ah... sim... vamos... – estava pensando se o Inu já tinha acordado e o que será que ele estava fazendo. A distância já estava fazendo efeito.

Minha mãe deu as coordenadas da padaria mais próxima que ficava á umas cinco quadras da casa. É que a nossa casa ficava meio que escondida no final da praia. Longe, mas realmente valia a pena. Era um paraíso, mas depois eu termino de contar sobre a casa, tenho que continuar a história.

Então, aí eu falei pra ele tirar a mão dela, porque ele estava comigo aquela noite – disse Sango contando sobre suas aventuras com Miroke, com certeza seria engraçado se eu não estivesse tão ocupada pensando novamente no meu namô, eu sei que é meio repetitivo, mas eu o amo.

Eu estava observando um pequeno passarinho voando por entre os prédios quando bati em algo relativamente grande.

Estava tão distraída que não vi um rapaz se aproximando, como se só bater nele não bastasse, com a velocidade que estávamos acabamos caindo no chão, eu em cima dele. Minha bolsa se abriu quando chegou ao chão deixando cair várias bugigangas de dentro e a sacola que ele levava ficou encharcada de algum líquido que obviamente saiu de seu respectivo recipiente.

Ai meu Deus! Me desculpe! Eu sinto muito! – disse completamente desesperada ainda em cima do rapaz – Você está bem? Nossa eu sou desastrada mesmo!

Está bem. Pare de se lamentar como uma colegial histérica e saia de cima de mim. Estamos numa cena muito constrangedora. – falou em uma voz muito seca e fria.

Ah... certo! - me levantei bem rápido - Você quer ajuda pra se levantar?

Não. Eu já disse que estou bem – se levantando também e pegou sua sacola – Nossa olha o que você fez. Ainda bem que eu trouxe mais dinheiro, vou ter que comprar tudo de novo... Você devia olhar para onde anda, agora se me dá licença... – e se dirigiu até a padaria que ficava na esquina.

Me desculpe de novo! E você? O que tá olhando? – falei me virando para Sango que até agora estava estática no exato lugar em que estava antes do incidente.

Isso é que é saudade do Inuyasha... – sussurrou em meu ouvido – dá pra perceber o quanto ele faz falta né... Tadinha... Ai! – tinha começado a recolher a minha bolsa e aproveitei pra acertar ela em sua cabeça.

Vamos comprar o pão e nem mais um pio sobre o acontecido ouviu? – entrei na padaria e avistei o tal rapaz.

Na hora da confusão não tinha prestado atenção nem em seu rosto nem no corpo, mas agora dava pra observar tudo. Ele estava na frente da fila esperando ser atendido. Tinha um porte altivo e olhava para os outros como se fossem meros seres ignorantes. Tinha um corpo parecido com o do meu fofinho só que era maior, tinha mais músculos e mais alto, usava roupas finas e de grife, um olhar extremamente sexy em seus olhos âmbar ( não preciso nem dizer quem é né gente. Tá na cara. E olha que é minha visão em relação á ele . Bom, voltando á história...), e tinha longos cabelos prateados também iguais aos do meu cachorrinho. Talvez ele tivesse o mesmo distúrbio de queratina no cabelo que o Inu, que fazia eles tomarem um belo tom prateado e tinha também uma lua minguante lilás tatuada na testa. Eu sei que essa descrição ficou meio melosa, mas eu não conseguiria descreve-lo de outro jeito. Acho que ele percebeu que eu estava praticamente babando olhando pra ele porque ele me olhou com uma expressão de indiferença e mencionou algo como – maluca – e pegou seu pedido e saiu.

"_Nossa, como ele é lindo... Peraí! Porque eu estou pensando essas coisas? Eu não posso fazer isso. O Inuyasha é meu namorado e eu devia estar achando ele bonito e não aquele cara grosso. Mas alguma coisa nele faz com que eu não parasse de olha-lo, como se ele fosse um mago que enfeitiça qualquer uma que cruza o seu caminho. Eu me envergonho de olhar para ele e sentir algum tipo de atração, não é isso que uma mulher comprometida deve fazer. Se o fofinho descobre isso é capaz de ficar muito magoado, se bem que ele não é daqueles que demonstram seus sentimentos muito facilmente. Eu lembro de quando ele finalmente se separou da Kikyou, como foi difícil pra ele dizer o que queria pra ela. Mas eu não devo ficar assim! Eu não gostei daquele cara, mesmo que seja lindo de morrer, ele foi muito rude e frio comigo. Eu não tenho culpa se tropecei nele no meio da rua e de dia... Isso mesmo! Pessoas más assim não merecem meus pensamentos!". _

Pronto Kagome, podemos ir – disse Sango pegando o pão – O que foi? Você tá meio esquisita e esse olhar que você está fazendo com certeza não é de quem está pensando no namorado distante.

Hã? – acordando do transe – Não... Quero dizer, sim! Estava pensando nele sim! Você deve ter reparado errado. Eu sempre faço essa cara quando estou pensando no cachorrinho! – acho que a minha voz estranhamente fina e alta confessou o que eu estava tentando esconder, mas a Sango não falou mais nada.

E o gatinho da padaria? – falou de repente próxima de casa, ficamos quietas o caminho inteiro – O que você achou dele?

Que gatinho? Eu só vi um homem muito mal educado isso sim! – esse assunto tinha me pegado de surpresa –Eu nem vi ele direito, mas aquela atitude prova que não é flor que se cheire. Eu, como garota com namorado não fiquei flertando com moços desconhecidos e você deveria fazer o mesmo! - repliquei com ar superior

Eu também não fiquei flertando com ele! – disse de maus modos – Eu só achei ele bonito... Além do mais ele não faz o meu tipo.

Você prefere aqueles mais rústicos não é? – já estávamos abrindo o portão da casa – Do tipo do Miroke...

É... Do tipo dele... Aquele cara que dá aquelas cantadas bem velhas do tipo: "Quer ter um filho meu?", mas que conseguem conquistar uma mulher... – ela sempre faz essas coisas, ela se derrete toda falando do Miroke, mas depois fica vermelhinha e abaixa a cabeça, é uma cena muito fofa.

Não precisa ficar vermelha não Sango. – entrei na cozinha de casa e já ia colocar a sacola em cima da mesa - Falar que gosta do Miroke é perfeitamente normal para dois namora... Ah não…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nossa… o que será que ela viu hein? Vocês não sabem como eu gostei de fazer esse capítulo, eu adoro descrever o Sesshy... Agora os agradecimentos finais:

Kira: Oi! (me abraçando por trás com aquela blusa branca aberta e uma calça jeans preta e de um jeito sexy que só ele...) O que você está fazendo?

Estou tentando agradecer as nobres pessoas que tiveram a coragem de ler a minha fic, agora se me deixa terminar...

Kira: Tá bom...

Hunf... Então... Megumi, Krol-chan, Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki e mry-chan, vocês foram mto corajosas de lerem a minha fic!

**Kira: Assim eu vou ficar com ciúme... Porque você também não me descreve?**

**Oras...porque... Porque... Pérai! O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu não mandei esperar no quarto?**

**Kira: Você estava demorando demais...E eu vim aqui te buscar, a gente ainda não terminou...(me pega no colo e vai me levando até o quarto).**

**Aiiiii! Tá bom... fazer o que né... Bjuss gente e até o próximo capítulo! **


	3. Visitas Inesperadas

Awe! Mais um capitulo postado em segurança! Desculpem a demora, mas é que eu estava com uma preguiça de entrar no fanfiction pra postar... -.- Mas aqui estou eu! Muito obrigada pelas reviews, sei que ainda são poucas, mas bem acima da média para minha segunda fic decente! Eu disse segunda porque em breve estarei postando a minha primeira obra-prima\o/. Jennyci, em breve teremos mais uma fic de Angel para não deixarmos sua Anata sozinha viu! Bjuss e boa leitura!

Tainatsu ótima escritora de comentários ante e após fics, mas sem nenhuma noção pras mesmas XP.

Visitas Inesperadas 

Oi filha! Que bom que vocês voltaram rápido! – disse minha mãe ao me ver chegar – Mas já compraram o pão, não deu tempo de avisar.

Compraram? Que pena...Tudo isso que andamos pra nada... – Sango sentando-se no balcão da cozinha sem perceber eu estática olhando para a copa – Quem comprou o pão senhora Higurashi?

Nossa, nem apresentei vocês á ele né? Venham – nos puxando mais pra dentro – Vamos Kagome. Empacou é... – parou no meio da sala – Pronto. Kagome, Sango. Este é o Sesshoumaru, um amigo da família.

Eu tinha percebido quem era da cozinha. Não dava para longos cabelos prateados no sofá passarem despercebidos. Confesso que não fiquei muito feliz em vê-lo e ele também não.

Ah... Nossa... – Sango abaixou a cabeça tentando segurar uma risada e disse bem baixo para que só nós duas pudéssemos ouvir – Acho que o destino está fazendo você se encontrar com seu gatinho nos lugares e horas mais inusitadas não é.

Você vai ver o que o destino vai fazer depois que eu tratar de você – disse entre dentes beliscando-a – Ah... Olá! – tentando ser agradável - _"Grosso"._

Olá. É um prazer revê-la – disse numa voz muito sensual, talvez fosse essa sua voz normalmente, do que aquele tom frio com que ele me tratou na padaria – _"Louca"._

Revê-la? Vocês já se conheciam? – disse minha mãe não sabendo de nada.

Bem, é que, nós trombamos com ele na rua – disse sublinhando mais a palavra "trombando" – Literalmente falando, se é que a Sra me entende.

Ah... Sei... – começando a entender e se virando para Sesshoumaru – Me desculpe, é que a minha filha Kagome é muito desastrada mesmo.

Tudo bem. Estou acostumado a atrair esse tipo de gente. Minha vizinha Rin é um exemplo. Uma pirralha chata que não larga do meu pé (XP Odeio a Rin!).

Você está me chamando de pirralha chata por um acaso? – disse espumando quase voando em cima de Sesshoumaru, precisando de uma Sango com todas as suas forças para me segurar.

Eu não insinuei nada – dando um passo para trás – A senhorita deve estar ouvindo coisas.

Tá me chamando de louca agora é! – não se agüentando de raiva.

Bem... Vamos até a mesa tomar café da manhã agora que todos estão aqui né. – falou minha mãe tentando amenizar as coisas – Tente acalmar minha filha Sango. Se não é capaz dela jogar a manteiga nele antes de terminarmos a refeição – indo se sentar á mesa.

Tá. – me puxando para a sala – Você endoidou de vez é? Ele é um convidado da sua mãe. É melhor deixar essas desavenças pra depois!

Mas ele me chamou de louca. – abaixei a cabeça como Kohaku quando Sango briga com ele.

Não falou mais do que a verdade. To brincando, to brincando – ao ver o olhar de matar leão que lhe lançava – Vamos tomar café agora que eu quero ir pra praia tomar sol antes que fique muito tarde.

Eu me sentei ao lado de Sango, bem distante daquele ser irritante. Até que foi bem calmo o café da manhã em família, tirando que nós dois ficamos fuzilando um ao outro com os olhos. Por fim nós fomos á praia. Eu fiquei um pouco emburrada, espera aí, eu disse pouco? Não, não, MUITO emburrada. Por que minha mãe me deu a alegre notícia de que "ele" iria ficar com a gente uma parte das férias porque a casa dele estava em reformas. Eu também achei uma desculpa muita da esfarrapada, mas, quem sou eu pra duvidar né...

Chegamos na praia em cinco minutinhos, a casa era praticamente na frente do mar, esticamos nossas toalhas e ficamos tomando sol e vigiando os nossos queridos irmãozinhos se enterrarem na areia. Estava meio vazio lá.

Vamos dar um mergulho? – disse energicamente me levantando – Tá muito calor.

Vai você. Quero pegar mais alguma cor nessa pele branca aqui - se virando de costas e fechando os olhos.

Tá bom! Mas se eu for pega por uma barracuda mutante e levada pro seu ninho de barracudinhas mutantes famintas a culpa é sua! (Vocês não sabem o quanto eu fico inspirada depois de ler as trapalhadas do Shuichi de Gravitation. Ai ai... YUKI!) – caminhei em direção ao mar. Só deu pra ver a Sango sorrindo. Além do Miroke, só eu consigo fazer ela sorrir com tanto gosto.

A água estava um pouco fria, por isso resolvi entrar bem devagarzinho. Lembrei-me o quanto meu amorzinho gosta de tomar banho de mar ou de piscina. Ele adoraria estar agora comigo. Eu estranhei ele não fazer nada em relação de eu ir a praia. Só do Kouga, meu amigo, conversar comigo ele já ficava cheio de ciúme. Quando eu chegar daqui eu vou ligar pra ele. Estando nesses pensamentos eu não percebi que tinha ido muito longe. A água já estava no meu peito. _"E só eu me virar e voltar",_ pensei. Mas não foi tão fácil assim. Acabei por pisar em cima de uma concha e cair de boca na água. Eu estava me afogando; não que eu não saiba nadar, eu sei, mas é que não dava pra fazer nada. Estava me debatendo em busca de socorro quando algum anjo me salvou. Estava quase desmaiada, só deu pra perceber um par de olhos âmbar e um belo e forte peitoral onde estava encostada. Parecia-me muito familiar...

Inuyasha... – disse fechando os olhos.

Nossa... O capitulo ficou meio compacto né... " É que eu tava meio sem imaginação sabe. E ninguém me ajuda! Tá certo que eu recebi alguns comentários falando da Rin e da Kikyou e coisa e tal... Eu queria deixar uma coisa certa: A Rin eu poderia até por, me vem umas idéias na cabeça olhar maléfico sabe... Mas a Kikyou vai aparecer sim tá. Espero ter matado suas curiosidades.

Por hoje é só, bjuss!


	4. Chapter 4

Eu vortei! E olha que nem a porcaria do Word travando e nem sérias desavenças familiares (T.T snif snif) me impediram de postar esse capitulo em apenas... Bem...Er.. Deixa pra lá vai! E reviews que não param de chegar... Já bateu um recorde, pelo menos pra mim, gostei até daquelas que davam algumas críticas, isso pra mim é crítica construtiva! Como meu bebê (pc) está sofrendo sérios transtornos de trocas de monitor entre outras coisas, a internet está lerda e não pude responder a todas que comentaram, mas eu respondo no final do cap que estará mais longo!(ai ai... lá vai essa inútil e escreve meia página a mais¬¬).

Chega de rodeios! Boa leitura.

Enquanto eu estava desacordada... Jeito de falar né, porque nem afogada direito eu estava". Aquele ser maravilhoso me levou até a praia e me colocou cuidadosamente na areia. Eu cuspi um pouco de água que tinha engolido e ainda com as vistas embaçadas me dependurei com os braços em volta do pescoço de meu anjinho de cabelos prateados pensando em agradecer a grande ajuda de ter salvo a minha vida.

"_Nem acredito que meu Inu-Yasha resolver vir até aqui e ainda me salva... Ai ai... O amor é tão lindo..."._

Fofinho... Obrigada por ter me ajudado – cheguei mais perto de sua orelha – Acho que posso lhe dar uma recompensa...

"_Está tão lindo com seu tórax desnudo ao sol e suas cicatrizes roxas no ros... Como assim 'cicatrizes'?"._

Afastei-me um pouco e percebi quem realmente eu tinha abraçado. Sesshoumaru, o cara mais frio, insensível e parecido com meu lindinho de roupa de praia. Tá certo que ele é mais forte e musculoso que o fofinho, mas qualquer menina que não esteja em sã consciência também se enganaria.

Ele me olhava com o típico olhar sarcástico, só que estava com um pouco de confusão misturada.

Bom... A parte de fofinho eu até aceito, mas a recompensa deixa para outro dia. – vendo que eu tinha ficado vermelha que nem um pimentão ele parou o que era o começo de outro comentário maldoso – Bom... Você está bem?

Estou... Me...Me desculpe... – estava tão envergonhada que não conseguia olhar para ele, por isso me mantive com a cabeça abaixada – Eu não vi que era você que tinha me salvado... É que você parece muito com meu namorado... Então eu confundi...

Você nunca vê nada não é? Primeiro na padaria e agora aqui. – voltando á sua comum máscara de frieza – Sinceramente mulher, você devia procurar um oculista.

Eu não vi que era você tá bom! E não é minha culpa que você parece tanto com o Inu-Yasha! – me levantando com os olhos cheios d'água saí correndo, não ia suportar mais aquilo.

"_Inu-Yasha? Será que ele é o namorado dela? Bom... melhor resolver isso depois e ir atrás dela antes que seja mais uma que se suicida por minha causa..."._

Eu corri até o final da praia onde parei em uma parede rochosa e me recostei nela, pensando.

"_Ele sempre tem que me tratar desse jeito? Só porque eu trombei com ele e fiz uma mancha enorme em uma roupa super cara e o confundi com outro homem ele tem que ser assim comigo? Kami... porque os bonitos são os mais geniosos?"._

Ele chegou e se aproximou vagarosamente até o lugar onde eu estava.

Vá embora! Não quero mais ficar perto de você, seu ser insensível! – gritei, mas ele se aproximou mais até ficar á um palmo de distância de mim e ergueu minha cabeça.

Porque choras? Se for por o que eu disse agora pouco eu retiro minhas palavras se isso te faz parar de derrubar essas lágrimas inúteis – olhando diretamente em meus olhos já inchados de tanto choro.

Não é por isso não! É por tudo! E não chama as minhas lágrimas de inúteis! – abaixei minhas vistas, aqueles olhos eram muito hipnotizadores.

Olhe para mim! – num certo tom que fez com que eu obedecesse na hora – Eu já retirei o que eu disse, isso não bast...

O seu rosto agora ficava cada vez mais perto. Talvez ele usasse aquele olhar na hora da conquista, pois era como se você ficasse amortecida e indefesa para que ele fizesse o que quiser ao seu bel-prazer. Nossos narizes já se tocavam enquanto eu tentava me desvencilhar daquele encanto a que fui sujeita, parecia um sonho... Quando nossos lábios estavam quase se tocando que eu me lembrei que ainda tinha um namorado. Empurrei ele e saí correndo novamente para onde a Sango estava, não sei como tenho fôlego pra tanto. Parei e me sentei ao lado dela, ainda arfante, aquela correria não tinha me cansado tanto. Aquele momento que tinha feito eu ter perdido todo o ar.

O que aconteceu Kagome? – se sentando e tirando os óculos de sol – Você está cansada e vermelha... E onde está o Sesshoumaru? Ele tinha saído pra salvar você há um tempo atrás...

Bem... É que... Espera um minutinho aí! Porque você não foi me salvar em vez de mandar aquele grosso hein? – pensando pela primeira vez nessa hipótese.

É que ele já estava de pé e já tinha ido te buscar mesmo... Achei que você estaria em boas mãos... – se encolhendo por causa do meu olhar pra cima dela.

Boas mãos que nada! Aquele psicopata quase me... – segurei minha língua antes que eu denunciasse aquele momento de traição anterior.

Ele quase fez o que? – disse interessada.

Nada. Não fez nada. Eu que me empolguei na hora só isso. Você sabe que eu gosto de aumentar as coisas... – falei um pouco nervosa – Acho que já está na hora da gente ir. O sol está muito forte – me levantando e guardando minhas coisas – Vamos! O que você está esperando?

Fomos até a casa numa conversa meio turbulenta porque Sango não parava de me perguntar sobre o que tinha acontecido e dizia que eu estava estranha.

Não aconteceu nada está bem? – parando em frente á porta – Eu só estou meio avoada porque engoli água demais. Agora nós vamos tomar um bom banho e descansar porque está mais que na hora de telefonar pro meu fof... – Eu estava adentrando a sala quando topei com Sesshoumaru na virada do corredor

Olá senhorita Kagome. Você está melhor? – perguntou naturalmente

"_Como ele ousa falar comigo desse jeito depois de quase ter me atacado? Se bem que eu correspondi... mas isso não vem ao caso agora.. Aiii! Se segura Kagome... Conte até 10..."._

E...Estou...Agora se você me dá licença eu vou ao banheiro – corri para o banheiro e bati a porta.

Ai que irritante! Vou tomar um banho bem relaxante e vou telefonar pro meu lindinho que eu me acalmo... – falei trancando a porta do banheiro e entrando no Box.

Depois de um banho demorado eu me troquei e fui para nosso quarto. Deitei-me na cama e disquei o número do Inu-Yasha de meu celular. Tocou durante um certo tempo até que ele atendeu.

Alô? Inuzinho? É você? – perguntei ansiosa.

Hn... Não... Espera aí que eu vou chamar o Inu-Yasha – disse uma voz feminina muito conhecida minha – Inu! É pra você!Acho que é a Kagome...

"O que aquela garota está fazendo na casa dele?". 

Ah, oi Kagome! – atendeu Inu-Yasha – Tudo bem aí na praia? Está se divertindo?

Estou sim fofinho! Por que você está com a voz cansada? – perguntei desconfiada.

É que a Kikyou está aqui e a gente estava jogando vôlei – disse despreocupado.

Ah...Sim... Mas me diz, está com saudades? Porque eu estou morrendo! – tentando disfarçar a incrível onda de ciúmes que percorria meu corpo.

Claro, to louco pra você voltar! Agora vou ter que desligar que o lámen tá quase queimando no fogão! Tchau, beijo. – desligando o telefone apressadamente.

Tchau... – respondi para o telefone mudo.

Ele estava normal. Mas será que ele seria tão ingênuo a ponto de acreditar que a Kikyou estava querendo ser sua amiga? Ela vivia dando em cima dele quando começamos a namorar... Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma alegre e sorridente Sango que entrava no quarto com nossos almoços.

Olha a comida! Opa! – ela enroscou a sandália no batente da porta e caiu com a bandeja em que estavam nossos almoços e ficou estirada no chão – Ufa! Por pouco não consigo salvar a comida!

Que anarquia é essa que vocês duas estão fazendo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru aparecendo no quarto e quase pisando na Sango – Me dá essa comida aqui vai! – disse pegando a bandeja com uma mão apenas, isso porque Sango fez mais que um sufoco pra trazer com as duas, e colocou em cima da escrivaninha.

O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei hostil.

Não te avisaram? – respondeu cinicamente – Eu vou dormir aqui. (Que mãe em sã consciência deixaria um homem lindo e gostoso dormir no quarto das filhas adolescentes com os hormônios em fúria? o.Õ ...)

Você o quê? Mas isso não vai ficar assim não! – Me dirigi até a porta para reclamar aos meus pais, eles não poderiam fazer isso comigo.

Se você for reclamar, saiba que seus pais que me convidaram para dormir aqui. Eles até pensaram em me por no quarto das crianças, mas eles não me deixariam em paz um minuto sequer – e acrescentou ao ver eu olhar para Sango – E até a Sango adorou a idéia de eu me mudar para seu quarto...

Bem... Eu achei que ia ser legal... – tentou dizer sobre meu olhar de indignação.

Viu! E agora se me dá licença, eu vou almoçar... – disse saindo para a cozinha.

Eu não creio que você fez isso comigo. É traição sabia? – me sentando na cama totalmente desapontada.(Não sei pq, se fosse eu estaria dando uma festa até, iria me esbaldar o.)

Eu achei que seria uma boa chance de vocês ficarem amigos. – me oferecendo um dos pratos.

Amigos! Corta essa Sango! – disse com a boca cheia de comida – Ele é insuportável, irritante, atrevido e... E... – não conseguia achar outro adjetivo.

Lindo e charmoso né. – disse com um sorriso no rosto.

È! Digo, não! De onde você tirou essa idéia? – ficando vermelha.

Antes de ser comprometida, você é uma mulher que pode achar os outros atraentes. O Miroke que me ensinou isso... – pegando os pratos - Vou levar isso aqui na cozinha, já volto.

Ela saiu e eu me deitei na cama. Ficava um pouco sonolenta depois de comer. As palavras dela ficaram ecoando na minha cabeça por um tempo antes de eu pegar no sono. Deve ter sido graças a isso que eu tive um sonho meio esquisito.(Meio é pouco! Muiiiiiiiiiito! XP)

_Estava na escola, a última aula ia começar. Mas não foi nosso professor que passou pela porta, era o Sesshoumaru de terno azul, óculos sem aro e uma maleta típica._

_Seu professor faltou hoje, por isso eu vou ser seu substituto. – dizendo em seu tom frio e sem emoções de sempre. _

_A aula transcorreu sem nenhum problema, ele passou alguns exercícios e só. Quando bateu o sinal, estava indo embora quando ele me chamou._

_Senhorita Higurashi, por favor, fique. Quero falar com você. – sem levantar a cabeça de um monte de provas nas quais ele estava corrigindo._

_Tá. Tchau. – disse para minhas amigas e me sentei na carteira (literalmente)._

_Depois que todos saíram, ele se levantou e fechou a porta. Veio até mim e se sentou á minha frente._

_O que o senhor quer falar comigo? É algo que eu fiz? – perguntei receosa._

_Não. É algo que eu quero lhe ensinar. Uma matéria nova – disse em um tom sensual, diferente do habitual._

_De qual capítulo da apostila, professor? – perguntei inocentemente abrindo a bolsa._

_É uma matéria que não está nos livros. – retirando a bolsa de minhas mãos e jogando longe._

_O que é professor, estou ficando assustada... – pulando da carteira e me afastando em direção a parede, com ele se aproximando cada vez mais. Até que ele me pegou e me empurrou com força na parede, segurando meus braços._

_Não fique com medo criança. Não vai doer nada. – se aproximando até que nossos lábios se tocaram em um beijo forçado._

_No começo eu resisti, até que sua língua conseguiu vencer a barreira de meus dentes e penetrou em minha boca. Sua ávida língua percorria cada pedacinho de minha boca. Eu resolvi não resistir e fiz o mesmo, coloquei minha língua dentro de sua boca. Ela era quente e como seu gosto era bom. O beijo foi esquentando até que ele se separou e ficou olhando para meu rosto afogueado e vermelho._

_Viu como não doeu? Vamos para a segunda lição... – me dando outro beijo e descendo até meu pescoço dando pequenas mordiscadas e sugando alguns pedaços me deixando com marcas vermelhas, ao mesmo tempo em que subia e descia sua mão por minhas pernas, apertando, unhando e me roubando alguns gemidos. Meu pescoço e pernas eram meus pontos fracos. Ele segurou em minha cintura e eu o enlacei com as pernas. Ele deixou meu pescoço já coberto por sua saliva e sussurrou em meu ouvido._

_Agora a última lição... – rasgando minha calcinha com um puxão._

_Sesshoumaru! – gritei completamente sem ar._

Foi aí que eu acordei com alguém me sacudindo. Abri os olhos assustada e me deparei com aquele par de olhos âmbar muito conhecido meu.

Kagome, você tá bem? – perguntou desconfiado me segurando pelos ombros – Você estava suando e gritando meu nome...

Me solta seu estuprador pervertido! – gritei pulando da cama e me escondendo ao lado de Sango que estava atrás dele – Não toca em mim de novo!

Tanto Sango quanto Sesshoumaru me olhavam como se eu estivesse louca. Eles mal sabem o quão louca eu estaria ficando. Aquele sonho era só o começo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ufa! Terminei! Penei, mas consegui! E que porcaria de hentai eu tentei fazer ali em cima? ¬¬... Desculpem-me, mas quando eu tirar meu BV, poderei pelo menos descrever uma cena de beijo descente tá"... Agora aí estão as respostas das reviews:

mk-chan: ô fia.. Desculpe-me desapontar você e á um monte de gente que está lendo isso. Mas como deu pra perceber é Kag/Sess mesmo" Não é muito popular, mas é o meu casal preferido. Diculpa tá...

Srta Kinomoto: Duas reviews tia! Bigada. A Kag vai fica cum o sesshy msm viu" Ta na cara né... Eu também amo esse casal . Bjuss

Natsumi takashi: Eu amo eles dois juntinhos tbm Ekreve sim viu! Vo adora ler! Bjuss.

Mary Himura: É Sess/Kag viu! Mas eu nunca pensei nesse negócio que tu falou viu! É uma boa idéia... mas os dois vão se trair mutuamente viu! o.Õ Bjuss

Carol: Ahm... Bigada! Valeu! Tava estranho msm né..." bju.

Alize Minamino: Valeu nega! O cap ta maior! Mas a verdadeira ação vai começar agora viu! Bjuss.

Pime-chan: Miga! Axo que eu num ia responde né... Respondi! Mas vc num falo nada que preste no coment que eu possa replicá¬¬ Bjuss.

Raven Strange: Bigadinha pela review! Ah.. mas eu gosto de por do jeito errado ó.ò... hehe... Mas se eu precisa de ajuda eu peço ta! Adoro novas opiniões! Bjinhu!


	5. Novas Descobertas

**Novas descobertas**

-Sai daqui! – gritei histericamente, me desvencilhando de seus braços que me seguravam – Não me toque... Seu... Seu estuprador!

Sesshoumaru me olhava com um olhar perplexo, já Sango parecia achar graça da situação.

-O que aconteceu, Kagome? Por que você tá nervosa assim? – ele perguntou, se aproximando, mas eu saí correndo e me escondi atrás do cabideiro.

-Não chega perto de mim! Não vou deixar você fazer aquilo de novo comigo! – falei, aquilo já estava beirando á insanidade, agora eu me envergonho desses meus atos, mas eu não podia fazer nada, era o nervosismo da hora.

-Acho que é melhor você dar uma voltinha, Sesshy. – disse Sango se colocando atrás de mim, ela olhou pra mim e eu apenas movi os lábios formando a palavra "Sesshy" com um olhar descrente, ela apenas sorriu sem graça.

-Tá... Eu... Eu vou... – falou, relutante, fechando a porta ao sair do quarto. PS: Meus pais não ouviram nada disso, pois estavam alegremente assistindo TV (Bem... Hehe considerem os pais da Kag sendo a mãe e o avô tá gente! ).

A expressão de Sango passou de maternal para desconfiada em questão de segundos.

-O que foi isso que aconteceu? – perguntou, só faltando se dependurar em meu pescoço – Por que você armou esse barraco?

-Bem... É que... Eu tive um pesadelo! – respondi, com o "rabinho entre as pernas", se bem que não foi um pesadelo tão ruim... – Eu tive um pesadelo com o ridículo do Sesshoumaru! Ele...Ele me estuprava! – falei por fim, abaixei a cabeça, esperando a resposta de Sango.

-Foi isso! – disse, dando risada – Foi só por isso? Eu pensei que era algo pior...

-E isso não foi pior? Eu me assustei tá! – falei, indignada, me sentando na cama – Eu acordo e dou de cara com ele me segurando com aqueles braços fortes e aqueles olhos dourados me fitando com tanta preocupação... Ahem... Quero dizer... Eu realmente me assustei! – quase falei algo que nunca poderia sair de minha boca. Eu não o achava atraente! Não achava!

-Sei... Bem... Eu vou deixar você dormir mais. Você precisa descansar. – disse saindo do quarto.

Eu me deitei de bruços. Como eu poderia ter tido aquele sonho? Dizem que nossos sonhos refletem as coisas que mais desejamos, mas eu não poderia estar desejando ele! Afinal, sou comprometida e amo meu namorado. Mas será que ele me ama realmente? Ele está lá sozinho, com a Kikyou no seu pé... Não, Kagome! Não é hora para desconfianças sem provas! Aquilo era muito novo para mim. Eu amava Inu-Yasha, mas aquele prateadinho me fazia sentir outro tipo de coisa... Raiva talvez... Ou ódio... Mas atração nunca!

Fiquei mais alguns minutos naquela posição, virei-me e fiquei olhando para o teto, absorta em meus pensamentos. Sango entrou vagarosamente para não me acordar e quando me viu com os olhos abertos foi ter um dedo de prosa comigo (OK, isso é o meu espírito caipira falando mais alto outra vez... ¬¬).

-Kagome... Sua mãe vai até o shopping e nos convidou para irmos junto, ela vai deixar o Souta e o Kohaku na parte de jogos e depois vamos fazer compras. Você quer ir? – perguntou enquanto trocava de roupa.

-Ah... Acho que não. Vou ficar mais um pouco aqui. Tá tão gostoso! – rolei na cama, me espreguiçando – Sango... Para onde o Sesshoumaru foi? – perguntei, hesitante, a curiosidade era mais forte que eu.

-Ele deu uma saída depois do ocorrido – disse com um meio sorriso nos lábios - Bem... Se for isso que você quer... Então tá! A gente se vê mais tarde! Eu prometo que te trago um presente! – disse, mandando um beijinho e saindo novamente.

Eu não estava com muita vontade de comprar. Queria mais é ficar em casa... Já que não tinha mais outra coisa para se fazer...

Estava brincando distraidamente com os barbantinhos do lençol, quando alguém bate na porta. Levantei-me e fui abrir a porta. Se você adivinhar quem era, lhe darei um doce. Sim, era o Sesshoumaru. Ele foi entrando apressadamente e parou no meio do quarto.

-Quero que você me explique o que realmente aconteceu há uns minutos atrás – disse, o costumeiro semblante frio estampado no rosto.

-V-você não tinha saído? – perguntei, tentando fugir do que ele me pedia, inutilmente.

-Me responda. Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de quem me responde com outras perguntas.

-Se você quer saber... Eu tive um pesadelo... Só isso! – disse um pouco nervosa, com certeza eu não iria lhe contar o conteúdo do sonho.

-Não foi só isso. Nós dois sabemos muito bem. Olha, se você queria chamar minha atenção para que eu lhe desse um beijo, era só ter pedido – falou, chegando mais perto, contornando minha cintura com uma de suas mãos e com a outra segurava meu rosto. O incrível ar de sedutor se formando no belo rosto. Ele me forçou outro beijo, mas eu revidei, mordi seu lábio inferior, fazendo ele sangrar. Sesshoumaru se afastou de mim, colocando um dedo na boca, olhando o sangue saindo. Ele se virou com raiva para mim.

-Se é assim então... Tudo bem! Aquele quase beijo na praia não significou nada pra mim mesmo! – gritou.

-Mas pra mim significou, e muito! – gritei igualmente, sem conseguir refrear a emoção que transbordava em meus olhos em forma de lágrimas – Quero dizer... Eu estou confusa! Eu tenho um namorado me esperando na minha cidade! Eu o amo! Não posso fazer isso com ele!

-Eu não quero saber daquele impuro do meu irmão! Que ele se exploda! Ele não sabe cuidar do tesouro que tem! Nunca soube! - revelou, a mágoa guardada em seu coração saindo.

-Teu... Teu irmão? Inu-Yasha é teu irmão? – perguntei, imobilizada pela revelação.

-É sim! Ou você não percebeu nossa incrível semelhança? – disse, sarcástico – Ele é meu meio-irmão. Será que ele teve vergonha de falar isso para a namoradinha dele?

-Me desculpe... Eu não sabia... – pedi, chegando mais perto dele.

-Vai sentir dó agora! Eu não preciso disso! – recusando minha aproximação, indo em direção á porta – Tchau.

Ele sai batendo a porta, me deixando em estado de choque. Eu achei que eles eram semelhantes, mas não a ponto de ser um parentesco. O fofinho nunca me disse que tinha um irmão, na verdade quando o assunto chegava em sua família ele disfarçava e falava outra coisa. Realmente aquilo era novo para mim.

OoOoOoO

No final da tarde Sango chegou cheia de sacolas e um sorriso de orelha a orelha, não posso dizer o mesmo de mim, que fiquei pensando na discussão que tive com Sesshoumaru sobre meu irmão e mantinha um semblante desanimado.

-Que foi? Kagome, você está me ouvindo? – perguntou, sacudindo a mão na frente de meus olhos ao ver que eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos e não prestava atenção em nada que dizia.

-Nani? Ó... sim... você estava falando daquela saia... – menti, rapidamente, tentando afastar as lembranças de Sesshoumaru de minha mente.

-¬¬ Não... Eu estava falando da festa à fantasia que vai ter amanhã... E a propósito, tua mãe deixou a gente ir, viu? Vê se isso serve em você – disse, jogando uma sacola em meu colo.

-O que é isso? – indaguei, retirando um vestido vermelho, cheio de brilho e lantejoulas de dentro da sacola.

-Sua fantasia, ué! Cada pergunta que me fazem sabe... u.u – respondeu como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – E o convite tá aí dentro também!

-Quem disse que eu ia? ò.ó – realmente, esse jeito da Sango de já ir resolvendo tudo pelos outros ás vezes é demais – Se você quer cair na gandaia no começo das férias, vai sozinha e não me carrega junto!

-Mas eu não fiz por mal... Eu só não queria ir sozinha... ó.ò – disse, com aquele olhar de cachorro abandonado que sempre me condoia – Vai comigo, vai...

-Aiii! Tá, eu vou! Mas só porque não ia ter nada o que fazer aqui em casa! – cedi, me levantando para vestir a tal "fantasia".Até que ficava bem em meu corpo, apesar de ser um pouco curta pro meu gosto, tinha até uma tiara com uma flor de tule vinho. – Sango... Essa fantasia é de que?

-Hum? Ah... De colombina, acho... – disse, colocando a cabeça para fora do trocador e inclinando-a, como se isso a fizesse lembrar do nome.

-Mas colombina não é fantasia de carnaval? o.Õ – inquiri, descrente.

-Que nada! Tem gente que se veste assim nessas festas... Me fala! Eu não fiquei bem nessa roupa, hein? – saindo escandalosamente e fazendo uma pose. Tá certo que era uma roupa de coelhinha um pouco indecente, mas se ela gosta, quem sou eu pra discordar...

-Eh... Ficou bem sim! " – concordei, meio insegura.

-Legal! – disse, voltando ao trocador para por sua roupa normal.

Eu não queria nem ver no que daria aquela festa, mas pelo menos seria uma oportunidade de diversão. O fofinho que fique com a Kikyou! Eu ia é me divertir!

OoOoOoOoO

**Notcha:**

**-atrás de um guarda-chuva, se escondendo de prováveis ataques – Ahn... Não me matem! Eu sei que o capítulo ficou compacto, mas eu tenho uma boa explicação!**

**Eh...ahn... É que no próximo iam acontecer certas coisas que eu não poderia pôr aí... Coisas boas viu, zente! Muito boas! Vocês nem sabem o que irá acontecer nessa festa... – risada maléfica - Quem sabe a Rin poderia aparecer aí também... - risada mais maléfica – Ai ai... To tão malvada esses tempos... Acho que é só o que eu queria falar hoje...**

**Merxandaizim: (com o carinha das casas Bahia apresentando) Leiam as fanfics da TaiNatsu e Pime-chan da conta conjunta delas: Lilo Inútil Return! Vocês vão morrer de dar risada com as fics delas! É sério! Quer pagar quanto? Quer pagar quanto?**

**¬¬" Nossa... que cara escandaloso... eu hein... Mas por hoje é só! Obrigado por lerem a fic e deixem um comentzinho para essa autora aqui ficar muito feliz! o/**

**Bjinhuss! **


	6. A festa

"Pode acreditar 

_Se eu te fiz chorar_

_Eu não tive a intenção..." (Verdadeira Paixão – Revelação)_ ( Sim, eu ouço pagode Ú.ù)

Minha doce paixão

Aquele dia amanhecia quando fui acordada por Sango: ela simplesmente roncava tão alto que eu não conseguiria ficar dormindo nem se quisesse. Tive que ir dormir debaixo do beliche para ceder a cama que eu dormia para o Sesshoumaru, vê lá que eu ia deixar ele dormindo embaixo da Sango, do meu lado. Tá certo que ele continua do meu lado, mas tenho a Sango para me proteger. Bem... Vendo por outro lado isso também não era lá grande coisa, mas...

Só sei que quando levantei, a cama de Sesshoumaru já estava bem arrumada, com minha fantasia e a de Sango dobradas cuidadosamente por cima. Nós estávamos com tanto sono que jogamos elas de qualquer jeito e deitamo-nos nas camas.

- _"Então ele levanta cedo..."_ – pensei, enquanto me dirigia até a cozinha.

Chegando lá, percebi que só meus pais, Souta e Kohaku estavam tomando café, Sesshoumaru não... Parei na frente da porta da cozinha com cara assustada. Por que eu estava tão preocupada com ele? Ele era só mais um chato na minha vida... Eu era cunhada dele... Isso era muito estranho, mas algo dentro de mim gritava que não era por esse motivo que eu estava daquele jeito.

- Bom dia!!! – disse, me sentando entre Souta e minha mãe.

- Bom dia!! – disseram todos em coro

No mais, o café da manhã foi calmo. Sango acordou um pouco depois de eu ter entrado no quarto para trocar de roupa.

- Hn... Onde está o Sesshy? – perguntou, ainda sonolenta.

- E eu que sei? Quero que ele se exploda... – respondi mal-humorada. Não estava muito a fim de falar sobre ele tão cedo.

- Ai, credo... Não precisava ser tão grossa também, né?! Eu só estava curiosa...

- Hnn... – resmunguei, saindo do quarto – Vou dar uma volta sozinha, Sango! Não se preocupe...

- Tá.

Fechei o portão e comecei a caminhar pela areia fofa da praia, que ainda estava com pouca gente por não ter muito sol hoje. Parei ao meio da vasta imensidão de areia e me sentei, abraçando as pernas.

Essas férias estavam muito esquisitas... Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido, que nem sei mais o que fazia. Como um total estranho pode confundir minhas idéias tão repentinamente? Tá certo que eu já era um pouco confusa, mas ele mexeu com algo dentro de mim... É nessa hora que eu sentia falta de meu fofinho. Ele ouvia tudo que estava entalado em minha garganta, carinhoso, pra depois me abraçar forte. Fazendo-me sentir que era amada, que havia alguém que me entendia. Nós nos completávamos.

Apertei mais minhas mãos sobre minhas pernas. Num gesto desesperado, em busca de que meu fofinho aparecesse àquela hora. Tentava conter as lágrimas que teimavam em aparecer em meus olhos. Estava quase entregue aos meus sentimentos, quando ouvi aquela voz ao longe. Ah, aquela voz... Por quê? Por que mesmo relutante, sentia que aquela voz me deixava arrepiada por inteira?

Virei-me e olhei que no calçadão, lá estava ele. Mas não estava sozinho, havia uma menina também. Ela corria ao seu encontro. Mas, por algum motivo, ele queria repeli-la. Pra mim achei até normal. Provavelmente um rapaz de beleza igual á dele teria esse problema com as mulheres. Fiquei prestando atenção no que eles diziam.

- Não enche, Rin! Para de me seguir! – gritava para a garota, que tinha mais ou menos minha idade.

- Mas... Sesshy-kun!! Eu não sabia que você estava por aqui!! Eu estava com saudades...

- Saudades do quê, garota? – disse, sutil como sempre.

- Daquilo que há entre nós, Sesshy-kun... Não vai dizer que não se lembra? – contou, manhosa, colocando sua mão sobre seu peitoral malhado. Bem, só pra lembrar, ele estava de bermudão e ela com uma regatinha e uma sainha, laranjas.

- Não há nada entre nós, Rin. Não sei porque você continua a fantasiar algo que nunca aconteceu e não vai acontecer. – repelindo o toque na menina, se afastando.

- Tão rude como sempre... Mas saiba que é isso que eu adoro em você, Sesshy-kun... Acho que já tenho que voltar pra casa... Se me dá licença... – falou, puxando Sesshoumaru para um beijo. Tanto eu quanto ele, ficamos surpresos com a atitude ousada daquela garota. Ela passou sua mão pela nuca dele, fazendo um carinho. Na mesma hora, sua expressão assustada sumiu e ele também correspondeu ao beijo. Tão avidamente quanto ela.

Aquilo bastou para que duas lágrimas, que já estavam secando em meus olhos, retomassem vida novamente e escorressem por meu rosto. Eu não era obrigada a aturar aquela cena, não no meu estado. Saí correndo em direção á casa de praia e abri o portão. Minhas mãos tremiam, quase não conseguiam abrir a fechadura da porta. Passei correndo por todos e me tranquei no banheiro do nosso quarto.

Encostei-me à parede, minhas pernas, bambas, cederam ao peso de meu corpo e eu fui deslizando vagarosamente até ficar sentada naquele piso frio. Frio como o olhar dele. Balancei a cabeça, tentando espantar aquele pensamento de minha mente. Eu estava ficando louca! Só podia ser isso! Tudo que eu olhava lembrava-me ele... Talvez fosse pela sua semelhança com Inu-Yasha... Por isso eu estava tão confusa. Quando conhecemos pessoas que se parecem muito com outras que a gente ama ou já amou, ficamos sentindo certa simpatia por elas...

Mais lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto. Os olhos já estavam vermelhos e inchados, o rosto vermelho. Passei minhas mãos nos olhos, enxugando-os. Meus dedos pararam em minha boca, delineando seu contorno. Só de pensar que poderia ter sido eu no lugar daquela tal de Rin, ficava com raiva de mim mesma.

Tentava tirar meus pensamentos dele, mas de pensar que meu fofinho está lá sozinho com Kikyou, dá muita vontade de traí-lo com seu próprio irmão... Balancei a cabeça novamente. Não podia pensar nessas coisas, afinal estava com raiva, resolver as coisas com a cabeça quente não era a melhor opção.

Bateram na porta, fiquei quieta. Bateram novamente. Fala sério, não tinham percebido que eu não queria abrir?! Só quando ouvi a voz de Sango, me levantei um pouco e destranquei a porta.

- Kag... Meu Deus! O que aconteceu com você...? – perguntou ao me ver chorando novamente.

Eu expliquei tudo pra ela. Desde a primeira vez que tinha visto Sesshoumaru até agora, com meus sentimentos confusos. Sango ouviu tudo atentamente, sem me interromper. No final, abraçou-me forte, quase chorando também.

- Ah. Kagome... Eu acho que você deve esperar mais, pra ver se não é só uma mera atração. Não vá jogar fora um relacionamento de tantos anos por que você está carente. Não me olhe assim... – disse, quando eu lhe lancei um olhar de censura – É claro que eu te entendo... Mas vamos melhorar esse astral! Já está na hora do almoço e você deve estar fraca... Não se esqueça que temos uma festa hoje. Quem sabe você se anima... Tome um banho e ponha uma roupa bem confortável. Mais tarde, que tal darmos uma caminhada?

- Hn... Tá bom Obrigada, Sango!! Você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter! – agradeci, abraçando ela novamente.

Algum tempinho depois, saí do banheiro bem melhor. Fui até a cozinha para almoçar e o vi lá. Digo que deu vontade de retroceder e voltar pro quarto, mas tomei coragem e me sentei ao seu lado, o único lugar vago na mesa. Fora as conversas paralelas, eu não falei muito e todas as vezes que nossos olhares se cruzavam, eu desviava rapidamente, tentando me distrair com outra coisa qualquer.

Ás seis da tarde eu fui andar com Sango no calçadão. À essa hora, meus olhos já tinham desinchado e começavam a ter o brilho normal de antes. Meu ânimo já começava a se levantar. Quem sabe essa festa fosse legal, né? Talvez eu até esqueça, nem que fosse um pouco, dos meus problemas...

OoOoOo

- Sango... Hn... Tem certeza que essa roupa está legal?? – perguntei um pouco descrente. O vestido de colombina tinha ficado muito bonito em mim, mas ele era curto demais. Eu não estava acostumada a usar coisas tão pequenas.

- Claro!! Você está linda!!! – elogiou – Vamos, então?? – retocou a maquiagem, dando uma última olhada no espelho. Ela também tinha feito minha maquiagem, já que eu não tinha muito jeito com isso.

- Vamos...

Saímos de casa, conversando alegremente. Eu percebi que Sesshoumaru não tinha aparecido em casa pelo resto da tarde, mas também... Não tava nem aí...

A festa era na praia, em uma tenda grande, tipo uma rave. Várias luzes saíam de dentro da tenda e, pelo jeito, estava bem animado lá.

Mal entramos lá e Sango já tinha arranjado um garoto com quem flertar. Essa garota não tem jeito mesmo... ¬¬

Fiquei ao seu lado, bebericando uma caipirinha. Se meus pais ficassem sabendo que eu bebo, me matariam. Terminei de bebê-la, pedindo outra. Estava a fim de encher a cara nesse dia. Olhei para o lado, vendo Sango completamente entretida na conversa com aquele garoto. Suspirei, indo para a pista de dança, que estava cheia de gente.

Conforme eu adentrava na pista, sentia o efeito do álcool fazendo efeito sobre meu corpo. Meus reflexos estavam lerdos e eu já estava enxergando um pouco embaçado.

Comecei a dançar sozinha mesmo, já que minha amiga estava ocupada para me fazer companhia, sabe... A música era muito envolvente, me fazendo querer ficar lá pra sempre, esquecendo dos problemas. Quando a gente dança, parece que se livra de todas as preocupações, problemas, de tudo... Esquece da vida. Só se quer continuar dançando, envolvida na melodia.

Observei as pessoas ao lado e percebi que estavam em casais, dançando bem perto um do outro. Nem liguei, continuei sozinha mesmo, até perceber que alguém me observava.

Tinha um rapaz vestido de pierrô, branco e preto. Sabe aquele palhaçinho com uma maquiagem mó triste, então... esse rapaz estava vestido assim. Ele também estava dançando, só que não tirava os olhos de mim.

Como a bebida já estava em seu efeito máximo, não me importei de flertar com ele também. Dancei provocante, como se pedisse que se aproximasse. Ele entendeu e andou até mim, olhando diretamente em meus olhos.

As luzes eram tantas que não pude definir nada, nem cor de cabelo ou de olhos, apenas percebia que ele era extremamente belo. Dançamos coladinhos, se esfregando um no outro em movimentos provocativos. A música se aproximava do fim e estava começando a ficar mais lenta. Ele envolveu minha cintura com os braços, me puxando mais perto. Aquele movimento me lembrou Sesshoumaru, mas logo esqueci. Não deveria ficar pensando nele em um momento desses.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, deixando nossos lábios bem próximos. Abria e fechava a boca, meio que pedindo permissão para me tomar os lábios. Estava tão entorpecida, que segurei sua nuca, encostando nossos lábios. Quando ele colocou sua língua em minha boca que eu tomei ciência do que estava fazendo.

Um turbilhão de pensamentos passou por minha mente naquela hora. Eu tinha um namorado me esperando lá na minha cidade. Alguém que eu gostava muito. Sem falar de meus sentimentos não esclarecidos por seu irmão mais velho, Sesshoumaru., o qual eu havia conhecido há poucos dias. Não podia jogar tudo para o alto, só porque eu estava de fossa, estressada comigo mesma e bêbada.

Empurrei o rapaz, saindo correndo daquela tenda. Retirei as sandálias, e comecei a andar ao léu pela praia. A noite estava muito bela, era dia de lua minguante. Tinha vários casais andando de mãos dadas pelo calçadão. Eu olhava para eles com desgosto. Queria ter esses momentos a sós com a pessoa amada, momentos de calma em que eu pudesse aproveitar ao máximo a proximidade dele. Mas essa pessoa amada eu nem mais sabia quem era.

Resolvi entrar no mar, para espairecer os pensamentos. A água estava extremamente fria, mas pelo calor da noite eu nem senti direito.

E, como era esperado de uma pessoa que nem eu, eu me descuidei e acabei sendo engolida por uma onda maior. Em minhas condições normais eu já sou super desastrada, imaginem essa pessoa bêbada então... Coisa boa não poderia sair mesmo...

Ai... Cadê o meu salvador nessas horas, hein? Poderia ser até o Sesshoumaru, eu nem ligo, mas alguém precisava me tirar dali logo..!!

Estava quase desmaiando quando senti ser segurada por alguém e ser retirada da água. Essa pessoa me deitou na areia, retirando os fios molhados de minha face. Abri os olhos devagar, mirando olhos conhecidos meus. Olhos cor de cevada, penetrantes e brilhantes. Eu sei que não é momento para brincadeiras, mas... Olha, minha reza é forte, viu... Eu mal clamei por um salvador e ele já chega... E é o Sesshoumaru ainda!

Após alguns segundos, minha visão já estava focando certo. Olhei melhor para Sesshoumaru, que olhava preocupado para mim, e vi que ele estava vestindo uma fantasia de pierrô e a maquiagem estava toda borrada. Foi quando minha ficha caiu.

Se eu não estivesse bêbada, teria percebido na tenda mesmo que era ele. Não acreditei que tinha feito tudo aquilo... Eu sou uma completa idiota...

- Você está bem..? – perguntou, relativamente assustado.

- Sim... Desculpa por ter feito você me salvar do mar de novo... Desculpa mesmo... – respondi, olhando para baixo. Não conseguia encará-lo.

- Que nada... O importante é a sua segurança... Olha para mim... – pediu, segurando meu queixo e levantando minha cabeça. Ele se aproximou mais, quase tocando nossos lábios, mas eu virei meu rosto, voltando a chorar.

Grossas lágrimas escorriam por meu rosto e ele me olhava confuso. Confusa estava eu, não sabia mais o que queria...

- Por que você está chorando, Kagome...?

- Por tua causa... ! Por sua causa eu estou totalmente confusa, não sei mais o que fazer, o que sentir...!! Você não tem o direito de fazer essa bagunça com meus sentimentos!!! – desabafei, chorando mais ainda.

- Eu não tenho o direito de amar? – fiquei calada, não sabia o que falar. Então ele nutria algo por mim? E aquela garota na praia? – Kagome... Você pensa demais... Quem sabe se você se guiar por aqui – apontou para meu peito, na direção do coração – Ache a resposta para suas dúvidas.

Ele me deitou na areia fofa e ficou sobre mim. Deu leves beijos em meu pescoço, mas ao tentar chegar em minha boca eu desviei novamente.

- Eu não posso, Sesshoumaru... O Inu...

- Shh... Não fale dele agora... Apenas se deixe levar pelo momento, sim? – pediu, olhando-me carinhosamente. Tocou meus lábios com fleuma, pedindo passagem com sua língua. Eu não podia mais resistir, também iria me entregar. Abri mais os lábios, dando passagem para sua língua explorar minha boca. Também retribuí, sentindo o gosto daquela boca que há tempos eu estava querendo sentir.

Entrelaçávamos nossas línguas, aprofundando a carícia. Envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços, puxando ele mais perto de mim. Seu gosto era bom, tão bom quanto o de seu irmão... Não, Kagome!! Não pense em outra pessoa quando está se atracando com o deus que é esse homem que está sobre você... Esse homem lindo, carinhoso, que está me beijando, abrindo meu vestido... PÁRA TUDO!! Que negocio é esse de abrir vestido???? Eu não tinha permitido tal coisa não!!!

Cortei o beijo, empurrando-o com toda minha força. Ele caiu sentado me encarando com uma expressão confusa. Eu olhava assustada e brava para ele, voltando a subir o zíper de meu vestido.

- Tá pensando o que, garoto!!! Que é a casa da mãe Joana, é?? Comigo as coisa não funcionam assim não!!! - gritei, dando chilique. Apesar de ele ser um tesão de homem, eu não sou tão dada assim não!!

- Eu não estou entendendo o porquê do chilique, Kagome... – disse com aquele ar superior. Do jeito que ele disse até parecia que eu tava fazendo algo de errado e ele era o correto.

- Tá sim!! Que negocio é esse de abrir vestido, Sesshoumaru??!! Uns beijinhos até vai, mas pornografia jamais, ouviu? Jamais!! – o clima romântico tinha ido pras cucuias.

- Ah, sim...Entendo... Então tá querendo bancar a puritana agora que conseguiu o que queria, né...

- Eu consegui??!! Larga a mão disso!!! Você que tava atrás de mim como uma cadela no cio, Sesshoumaru!! Ai meu Deus!! O que foi que eu fiz?! – me levantei, recomeçando a andar. Era bom que ninguém conhecido tivesse nos visto, senão eu estaria ferrada com o Inuzinho... – Gente, eu só posso estar louca!! E é tudo culpa tua... – me virei para xingá-lo, quando o vejo bem próximo de mim e me dá um beijo. Um igual àqueles, de tirar o fôlego.

- Pronto... – disse ao fim do beijo, encarando minha cara meio descabelada – Você fica bem melhor usando sua boca pra outra coisa...

- Tonto... – dei um leve tapa em seu peitoral forte, virando o rosto.

- Acho melhor irmos, Kagome... Sango sabe se virar sozinha... – disse, pegando em minha mão, me guiando para fora da festa.

- Tem certeza...? – perguntei, olhando meio descrente para as orbes cor de cevada.

- Claro... Até arranjei um amigo meu pra ficar com ela... Assim eu tenho certeza que ela chegará inteira em casa...

- ¬¬'' Nossa, isso me confortou bastante... – comentei irônica, recebendo um muxoxo de desaprovação em troca.

E fomos a pé para casa mesmo. Não demorou muito para que chegássemos ao nosso quarto. Ao fechar a porta, fui bombardeada por beijos quentes e foi assim até que pegássemos no sono...

OoOoOo

Acordei com um sorriso no rosto, me espreguiçando vagarosamente. Não sei, mas toda tristeza que me afligia tinha ido embora. Tinha uma gostosa sensação em meu peito e eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso dos lábios.

Olhei para os lados e o vi dormindo. A Sango tinha trocado de lugar com ele e tinha ido para a parte de cima do beliche. Então eu o teria só pra mim sem que ela ficasse me estorvando!! Sem bem que ela deveria estar no décimo quinto sono... Nem se eu pulasse em cima dela o bicho acordava...

Me levantei sem fazer barulho, chegando bem próxima à sua cama. Fiquei a observar seu rosto enquanto dormia. De algum modo eles eram parecidos, mas ele tinha algo mais. Não sei se eram as marcas em seu rosto ou seu jeito irritante. Sei apenas que ele tinha me laçado de vez...

Aproximei meus lábios dos seus, dado um selinho naquela boca macia. Precisei sentar-me ao seu lado e dar-lhe mais dois beijinhos para que acordasse. Ainda com os olhos fechados, vi sua boca se formar em um sorriso e sua mão foi parar em minha nuca, me puxando para uma carícia mais profunda. Nossas línguas se entrelaçaram com vontade, em uma batalha silenciosa.

Não sei se é sina minha, mas sempre tem alguém pra me incomodar quando eu estou em um momento legal. Essa foi a vez de minha mãe. Apenas ouvi sua voz e batidas na porta do quarto.

- Kagome... Você está acordada, minha filha?

- Fala... – separei o beijo e me levantei para ver o que ela queria.

- Tem ligação pra você... Pode atender aí pela extensão que eu desligo lá na sala... – apenas avisou e foi embora. Olhei desconfiada para Sesshoumaru que me encarava com curiosidade. Peguei o telefone em cima da cômoda e o coloquei na orelha. Era a última voz que eu esperava ouvir...

- Alô?

- Kagome!!! Eu não tenho muito tempo senão o cartão vai acabar... Eu to indo aí pra praia!! Não é legal?! Espera aí que ainda hoje eu to aí...

- Tá... – disse, mas ele já tinha desligado. Tenho certeza que eu fiquei branca na hora... Eu tinha que resolver essa enrascada e logo... Meus dois garotos em um mesmo lugar... Eu estava perdida... Ç.Ç

OoOoOo

**Yo!!**

**Nossa, sinceramente falando, eu não sabia que eu voltaria a escrever essa fic.. '' Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, sabe... Eu estava digitando um capitulo de uma fic yaoi original minha, quando me dá na telha escrever a continuação de Meu Doce Vampiro... Bem, tava até na hora, né... XD Mas ao escrever umas duas paginas dele, me deu a louca de terminar esse capitulo...!!! O.o Nossa, apesar de eu estar no terceiro ano agora, as coisas sendo mais puxadas, eu prometi a mim mesma que eu iria desenpacar as fics desse site!! \o/ Minha sorte é que eu parei de trabalhar e meus problemas com pc acabaram agora que eu ganhei um novinho em folha!!! H-hu!**

**\o\ \o/o/**

**Eu peço muitas desculpas pela demora... Muitas mesmo... E eu prometo que não vou prometer mais nada... Quem sabe agora eu digite mais do que fale, hein? o.**

**Muito obrigada desde já e agradeço as reviews que eu não respondi nesse meio tempo... Agora terei mais tempo às minhas fãs!! Aushaush**

**Bjinhus a todos! **


End file.
